Sigo siendo yo
by Elenear28
Summary: Me han quitado mis palabras, a mi familia, a mis amigos, pero no han podido despojarme de quien soy. Y por ahora eso parece ser suficiente para mí. Sigo siendo yo. Una historia sobre Pollux. Historia del Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" para el Foro "El diente de León". Regalo para HikariCaelum.


**Disclaimer: los personajes y el universo Panem son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo genero historias complementarias. **

**Esta historia forma parte de foro "El diente de león" y participa en el Intercambio Navideño "Debajo el árbol". Esta historia es para HikariCaelum: no seré tu Amiga Secreta, pero soy tu amiga a secas y eso me da el derecho a regalarte esta historia. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sigo siendo yo<strong>

**.I.**

Mi cuerpo se sacude, como si fuese uno de esos aparatos que estuvieron de moda hace unos cuantos años que servían para dar masajes a las personas. Solo que mis sacudidas no son relajantes, sino estertores violentos y antinaturales que dejan mi cuerpo dolorido cuando el efecto de la morflina empieza a abandonar mi organismo.

Es curioso cómo funciona la lógica aquí: me han golpeado y humillado durante semanas, buscando una confesión que yo no era capaz de darles, pero cuando finalmente se ha tratado de darme el castigo que se me impuso en el juicio, lo que supuestamente sí me merecía, han decidido volverse repentinamente humanitarios: me han dado anestesia local para que no sienta la pinza que me sujeta la punta de la lengua, manteniéndola estirada hacia afuera, o la manera en que la "mutiladora" el nombre con el que han bautizado al instrumento médico, se lleva no solo mi lengua sino también mis palabras. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Me he desmayado cuando he visto como dejaban mi lengua sobre un cuenco metálico.

Sin embargo ahora despierto. Para encontrarme con la cruda realidad.

Nunca volveré a escuchar mi voz. Nunca conseguiré volver a decirle a mi madre lo mucho que la quiero, no podré volver a discutir con Castor sobre las maneras tan distintas que tenemos de hacer nuestro trabajo, nunca podré volver a reír ruidosamente con Cressida, nunca más podré…

Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a llorar. El sonido de los sollozos también es distinto. Con tonos agudos y chillidos casi animales que nunca en mi vida había proferido. Las lágrimas forman un nudo en mi garganta que resulta difícil de tragar sin la ayuda de mi lengua. Empiezo a ahogarme en mi propio sufrimiento mientras me retuerzo como un gusano en el piso de mi celda. No hay camas, ni mantas, ni consideraciones. El linóleo parece desprender la misma frialdad que todo lo demás.

Nadie viene a ver cómo estoy y yo tampoco espero que lo hagan. Ante sus ojos soy solo un criminal y los criminales como yo no merecen nada.

En medio de la oscuridad, viviendo el dolor de un cuerpo que despierta, me doy cuenta de lo que se siente estar realmente solo.

**.II.**

–Levanta- ordena una voz desprovista de emoción mientras siento como la punta de una bota se hunde entre mis costillas, sin demasiada fuerza, pero con la clara de intención de molestarme.

He llorado tanto durante la última noche que mis pestañas húmedas hacen que mis párpados se peguen. Siento un tirón doloroso cuando consigo abrir los ojos.

La luz entra a la diminuta celda a través de un ojo de buey colocado estratégicamente en lo alto de la pared, casi pegando con el techo. La abertura logra iluminar el cuarto y hace que el calor no resulte asfixiante, pero no me permite ver lo que pasa afuera. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que el aire fresco me golpeó la cara? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Un año?

Tengo los labios secos. Pienso, inconscientemente, en humedecerlos con la punta de la lengua y cuando lo intento el diminuto muñón se agita en el interior cavernoso de mi boca. Suelto una exclamación ahogada que, como todo lo demás, termina sonando inhumano.

Escucho la risa maliciosa de quien supongo es un Agente de Paz y decido que no le daré el gusto de ver cuán aterrorizado me encuentro. Me pongo de pie con esfuerzo, sin aceptar la mano que me tiende y trastabillando un poco, porque mis piernas parecen haberse vuelto de gelatina. Consigo enderezarme, sujetándome de la pared por si mis pies deciden fallarme.

–¿Aclimatándote, basura?- pregunta el hombre con un siseo que me hace pensar en alguna clase de serpiente.

No respondo. Aprieto los dientes por un momento, haciendo que mi mandíbula tiemble y cierro los ojos.

El golpe, inesperado, cae sobre mi sien derecha y me empuja hacia la pared. Me sostengo con la mano izquierda para evitar caer, pero entonces él utiliza su porra para golpear la parte trasera de una de mis rodillas y yo acabo a cuatro patas en el suelo.

No necesito pedir explicaciones, mis gemidos animales, mi posición en el suelo y sus risas son explicación suficiente: ahora solo soy un animal. Ya no soy un ser humano. La diferencia entre mí mismo y la silla que se encuentra en un rincón, asegurada a la pared con una corta cadena para que no vaya a utilizarlo como un arma, es que la silla al menos tiene clara cuál será su función de ahora en adelante. Supongo que la envidio un poco.

"Avox", la palabra casi resulta extraña y sin sentido, pero no me engaño. Esto es lo que soy ahora. Pollux ha desaparecido. Nadie volverá a llamarme así, porque lo cierto es que aunque hay gente a la que sí le importa, los he perdido, tal vez para siempre.

Cuando llega el siguiente golpe, lo estoy esperando, pero de todas maneras duele.

**.III.**

El aire huele a agua mientras desciendo, uno a uno, los peldaños de la empinada escalera de cemento y metal.

No, no es agua…

Inhalo profundamente y el aroma, pesado y caliente, entra por mis fosas nasales y hace que los ojos me lagrimeen un poco. Me hace pensar un poco en el olor de los espárragos blancos, mezclado con algo ácido como el vinagre y algo viejo… Moho. Esa es la palabra que llega a mi cabeza. Huele a una humedad vieja y perenne.

El pulso se dispara en mis venas y me siento mareado cuando la sangre abandona mi cabeza. Me detengo tan de golpe que tomo por sorpresa al Agente de Paz que ha estado conduciéndome, como un animal de feria, hasta ahora. No es el mismo al que le debo la paliza que explica mi leve cojera, pero el hombre se tensa cuando nota que la cadena se pone tirante cuando él avanza y yo no lo hago.

–Camina- ordena en voz baja y contenida. Pero yo no consigo moverme. Él tira de las cadenas y bajo dos escalones de golpe y apenas consigo mantener el equilibrio para no caer de cabeza y romperme el cuello.

Pruebo el miedo en mi boca y me quedan suficientes energías para sentir curiosidad por el hecho de que aún y cuando no tengo lengua, puedo degustar el sabor ferroso del miedo. Trago con dificultad. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar todas las funciones que tenía en realidad el apéndice que me han quitado?

Empiezo a respirar con dificultad, el aire entra y sale por mi boca pero no parece alcanzar nunca los pulmones.

No quiero, no quiero ir al lugar oscuro y frío al que ahora sé que me están conduciendo. No quiero meterme a una tumba subterránea que me condenará, de manera inevitable, al olvido.

–Camina- ordena el agente mientras mueve la cabeza, como si estuviera comprobando algo- Por favor- agrega un segundo después utilizando una voz tan baja que creo que lo estoy imaginando- Ya te han hecho suficiente daño, pero si no colaboras alguien más bajará para ver porque estoy tardando tanto y hará que sea peor. Camina.

Me levanto, con las rodillas temblando y el hombre, al que hasta ahora veo con atención, mete su mano bajo mi codo y me ayuda a apoyar mi peso.

–Dicen que allá abajo no es tan malo… una vez que te acostumbras.

Me gustaría preguntarle quien se lo ha dicho. Mi primo Ajax solía contarnos a Castor y a mí historias aterradoras sobre el laberinto de tuberías subterráneas que había bajo todo el Capitolio. Decía que la gente que entraba nunca volvía a salir, que había cinco ratas por cada avox y que de vez en cuando ambos grupos se enfrentaban para ver quien se quedaba con el control de las cañerías.

Decía que aquí era donde guardaban a muchos de los mutos que utilizaban para los Juegos del Hambre.

– Mi hermana Cassia está allá abajo- explica él, como si entendiera mi necesidad de saber más- Te va a gustar ella- me promete- Siempre me ofrezco para bajar a los nuevos avox para poder verla. Estoy seguro de que ella cuidará de ti.

Me gustaría decirle que no quiero que lo haga, que en este momento lo único que siento es dolor y que me encantaría que eso pudiera matarme. Pero no tengo forma de hacerlo. Tal vez ni siquiera haga falta que lo haga, porque él me dedica una mirada triste antes de seguir bajando los escalones.

–Lo único que se pierde es la esperanza. Las cosas podrían cambiar antes de lo que piensas- sentencia antes de sumirse en un silencio tan absoluto como el mío.

**.IV.**

Cassia, a quien había imaginado como una mujer madura, resulta ser una chica que apenas si debe superar los veinticinco. Tiene lo que supongo es el mismo cabello color caoba que su hermano mayor y lo lleva cortado en línea recta a la altura de la barbilla.

Me mira con curiosidad con unos ojos que igual podrían ser verdes, negros o azules, porque la iluminación aquí abajo es tan pobre que ni siquiera puedo distinguir los colores. La veo intercambiar un montón de señas con su hermano, quien la toca tanto como puede, rozando los mechones de cabello oscuro, sucio y apelmazado, las mejillas cubiertas de polvo y suciedad o los hombros que una blusa suelta deja al descubierto.

Su hermano se sobresalta cuando un aparato en su muñeca emite un débil pitido y ella hace un puchero.

–Volveré tan pronto como pueda, Cass- dice él sacándose algo de dentro de la chaqueta y entregándoselo a ella. Es un paquetito pequeño y rectangular.

Ella asiente con tristeza.

–Pollux parece ser un buen chico- dice mientras me mira de reojo- Tal vez puedas cuidar de él y luego él se encargará de cuidar de ti. Puede ayudarte- dice con una intención que no entiendo, haciendo que Cassia me mire con atención.

Con ese críptico mensaje final, nos deja a ambos solos.

Cassia se despide de él agitando la mano en el aire por un buen rato antes de volverse hacia mí. Siento sus grandes ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo, midiéndome, analizándome. Clavo la mirada en el techo mientras siento como la humedad combinada con el calor en el ambiente hace que la ropa empiece a pegarse a mi cuerpo, como una segunda piel.

Finalmente ella se agacha y toma algo del suelo, una especie de lámpara con algún tipo de material combustible que hace que la llama se vea casi roja. Estira la mano y toma una de las mías, mientras sube la linterna por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que la luz proyecte sombras aterradoras.

Me da un suave apretón, como para infundirme ánimos y hace que ambos nos internemos en las tinieblas.

**.V.**

Caminar aquí abajo se convierte en todo un arte.

Las tuberías forman laberintos en distintos niveles. Hay escaleras de mano y largos tramos de escalones que te permiten subir y bajar para llegar a arriba o abajo. Para llegar hasta donde estamos ahora hemos tenido que descender siete niveles y aún no llegamos a donde Cassia quiere llegar.

El aire tiene un hedor pútrido que al principio me hace sentirme enfermo, pero al que termino de acostumbrarme cuando desciendo por la que parece ser la milésima escalera.

Cassia suelta mi mano cuando debe bajar por las escaleras de mano, pegadas con tornillos oxidados a las paredes y vuelve a sujetarme cuando ambos llegamos al siguiente nivel. Su mano permanece seca y segura, ahí donde la mía parece cubrirse de sudor a cada segundo.

El silencio es absoluto si se deja de lado el rechinido que mis botas, viejas y desgastadas, emiten contra el piso húmedo, que me hace resbalar de vez en cuando.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo y creo que aunque intentara regresar sobre mis pasos, no conseguiría hacerlo. Me mantengo pegado a los talones de Cassia como un cachorro asustado.

Al cabo de un rato, ella empieza a silbar, una melodía suave y alegre. En cuanto lo hace, un sentimiento completamente nuevo se instala en mi cuerpo. No me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando hasta que ella se detiene y alarga la mano para limpiar mis mejillas húmedas.

Me da suaves palmaditas en el rostro y de alguna manera sé que me está prometiendo que todo irá mejor.

Le creo.

Llegamos a una estancia rectangular con seis camas alineadas contra la pared, tres a cada lado. Cuatro están vacías, mientras que las dos restantes están ocupadas con personas profundamente dormidas. Cassia se tiende sobre una, con un cobertor con una brillante mariposa azul y apunta con un delgado dedo a otra, cuidadosamente arreglada. Asumo que me está diciendo que esta es mi nueva cama.

Me acuesto torpemente sobre la cama y ella niega violentamente, con el ceño fruncido y dando manotazos al aire, haciendo que me levante de la cama como un niño al que han reñido. Ella apunta a mis botas sucias con un dedo acusador y hace la mímica de que debo quitármelas.

Le hago caso, pues es la única aliada que tengo aquí abajo.

Me siento como si fuera uno de esos niños que han sido elegidos para representar a su distrito en los Juegos del Hambre. Temo que si me quedo dormido sin nadie que cuide de mí, no llegaré a mañana.

Esta vez, aparto el delgado cobertor y me acomodo correctamente en la cama. Cassia me sonríe, haciendo que un hoyuelo se marque en una de sus mejillas. Es bonita, con una piel pálida y pómulos altos y definidos. Vocalizo un gracias y ella me regala una sonrisa y se recuesta en su cama. Empieza a silbar suavemente, una vieja melodía que mi madre solía cantarme.

Ni siquiera me quedan fuerzas para seguir llorando. Arrullado por su canción, me quedo dormido.

**.VI.**

Alguien se compadece de mí y decide que puedo formar parte de la misma cuadrilla a la que pertenece Cassia.

Nos corresponde hacer entregas de productos de limpieza a través de los ductos de ventilación que atraviesan los edificios de medio centenar de multifamiliares en uno de los anillos periféricos del Capitolio.

Cada día debemos levantarnos a las tres de la mañana y andar veinte kilómetros a través de los oscuros pasillos tirando de carritos con ruedas que ya no giran bien a causa de la humedad que ha hecho que el metal se oxide. Entregamos jabón, desinfectante, desodorante ambiental, limpiavidrios, cera para muebles. Nuestra tarea es ser silenciosos como ratones. Encargarnos de que los productos estén ahí cuando se necesitan pero que nadie note que has sido tú quien los ha dejado…

El andar por aquí con tanto peso no resulta una tarea sencilla, especialmente por los cambios de nivel en el camino. A veces tenemos que hacer cadenas humanas para bajar los productos a través de las escalerillas, a veces las cajas se caen de los carritos y el jabón en polvo se convierte en una parodia de nieve sobre el suelo.

Cassia es la líder indiscutible del grupo, completado por una mujer de unos cincuenta años con los huesos deformados a causa de la artritis y un chico que apenas debe pasar de los quince. Él fue el último en llegar antes de que yo apareciera aquí, hace un par de semanas. Pero a diferencia mía, él sigue llorando. Lo escucho emitir ruidos estrangulados por las noches, chirridos inútiles que posiblemente intentan emular la palabra "mamá".

Me ha dicho que se llama Leto, lo ha escrito con un palo sobre los residuos espesos que dejan a veces las aguas negras que pasan dos veces al día por algunas de las cañerías.

La mujer se llama Marlee. La han convertido en avox por un crimen que ha cometido su esposo, a quien ejecutaron hace dos años. Me muestra un recorte de periódico con esa textura que gana el papel cuando se dobla y desdobla una y otra vez. No recuerdo el caso, pero se trató de una estafa bastante fea. No entiendo porque la han condenado a ella, pero tampoco soy quien para juzgar. Yo llegué aquí por error también o al menos eso es lo que me gusta creer.

Marlee y Cassia se esfuerzan porque me adapte. Me explican en su lenguaje en señas la manera en que deben hacerse las cosas y empiezo a aprender poco a poco.

Repito mi nombre, una y otra vez en mi cabeza, porque me aterroriza la posibilidad de que acabe olvidándolo a pesar de que sé que ya no soy Pollux. No realmente. Soy un avox, soy un criminal… Soy basura que ha caído aquí para que el olvido me trague por completo.

**.VII.**

Pierdo peso rápidamente. Las porciones de comida aquí son bastante limitadas, pero llegan tres veces al día, simplemente porque los esclavos famélicos no pueden funcionar bien.

Cassia me lleva en nuestro día libre, tres semanas después de mi llegada, a una especie de mercadillo. Un hombre con gesto adusto y una poblada barba me cambia mis pantalones, que ahora me quedan grandes, por otros un par de tallas más pequeños. Me hace señas de que si quiero cambiar también mi sucia camisa amarilla, pero ha sido un regalo de Cressida y no tengo corazón para dejarla atrás aún. Niego con la cabeza y él me dice, en su limitado lenguaje, que ya cambiaré de parecer o algo parecido.

Lo dudo.

Lentamente empiezo a entender la forma en que la vida funciona en este lugar. Me acostumbro a mi nuevo trabajo, pero extraño la magia y el arte que conseguía lograr con una cámara en la mano. El mismo arte y la necesidad de mostrar siempre la verdad que me trajo hasta este lugar.

Me deprimo un poco, pero me esfuerzo por mostrarme alegre por el bien de Leto, que parece animarse un poco por no ser el miembro más nuevo del grupo, aunque sigue llorando cada día.

Pasa un mes y luego dos, lo sé porque aunque no tengo la posibilidad de ver cuando sale el sol y cuando se oculta, llevo la cuenta con nuestras jornadas de trabajo.

Tenemos un día libre por semana, hago muescas en la pared cada vez que me levanto y las cruzo con una línea diagonal cada vez que llega el día libre. Armo grupos de siete y así es como armo mi propio calendario.

Cassia no parece entenderlo. Para ella es suficiente saber que de vez en cuando le llega un mensaje, por algún medio misterioso, que le informa que su hermano vendrá a visitarla al día siguiente.

No hay un ritmo específico para esas visitas. A veces pasan semanas sin verse, otras él la visita de día por medio, trayendo nuevos prisioneros, condenando a más gente a esta oscuridad sin final.

A Cassia no parece molestarle que su hermano trabaje para el enemigo. Se conforma con las barras de chocolate de contrabando que él le entrega con cada visita. Por lo general es muy compasiva, pero no soporta que nadie intente meterse con su hermano. No comparte, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sus barras de chocolate. Ni siquiera cuando Leto llora, tirado sobre su cama y Marlee le envía miradas entre acusadoras y suplicantes para que le de algo de azúcar al pobre chico. Supongo que las come mientras los demás dormimos, porque nunca he visto ni una sola fuera de su empaque.

Estudio a esta familia disfuncional con los ojos entrecerrados mientras pienso en la mía. En Castor, en mi madre… En Cressida, la mejor amiga que puedes desear. El tipo de chica con quien sueñas con llegar a casarte algún día, pero sabes que nunca podrás ser tan afortunado, así que te contentas con quedarte como su amigo.

Desde que tengo memoria siempre fuimos Castor, Cressida y yo. Inseparables hasta que mis errores nos llevaron por caminos separados.

Me duermo pensando en la manera en que el sol hacía resplandecer el cabello de Cressida. En medio de mi desdicha, consigo sonreír.

**.VIII.**

Observo el cuerpo sin vida de Leto sin llegar a entender lo que significa.

Casi espero que se levante y me dedique una triste sonrisa, pero no lo hace, porque no puede.

Lo hemos encontrado esta mañana. En realidad ha sido Marlee quien lo ha hecho. Siempre es el último en levantarse cuando tenemos que ir a trabajar, pero no estaba en su cama cuando Marlee ha ido a sacudirlo. Lo hemos encontrado a unos cincuenta metros de nuestra habitació, un nivel por debajo. Al pie de las escaleras.

Su cuerpo, delgado y pequeño, forma extraños ángulos en el suelo. Intento no ver demasiado el hueso que sobresale de su pierna izquierda o la posición antinatural de su cabeza-

Marlee suelta el sonido más parecido a un grito que es capaz de componer y resulta horroroso. Me siento como si estuviera reviviendo aquellas primeras horas, después de despertar como lo que soy ahora.

Cassia observa el cadáver en el suelo casi con indiferencia. Me siento tentado a reñirle por su falta de calidez humana, pero sus ojos están fijos en el pequeño bultito junto a la escalera: sus zapatillas de deporte están cuidadosamente colocadas en el suelo.

Una pregunta se forma en mi cabeza. ¿Quién se quita los zapatos para bajar por una escalera?

Veo a Cassia sacudir la cabeza y pienso en la forma en que Leto seguía llorando, cada día y cada noche. No se ha caído.

Leto ha saltado.

**.IX.**

Pensé que la vida cambiaría después de que el chico decidiera matarse. Pero no lo hace.

No puedo decir que no entienda sus motivos. No se que clase de crimen puede haber cometido como para merecer un crimen de esta índole siendo tan joven, pero él era el más infeliz de los cuatro. Nunca llegó a aceptar lo que le estaba pasando. Nunca tuvo la impasibilidad de Cassia o la generosidad de Marlee.

Sin embargo era apenas un niño y resulta extraño pensar que se ha ido para siempre. No tiene sentido que algo así sucede.

Pero de cualquier forma, todo parece carecer de sentido aquí abajo, incluyéndome a mí mismo.

Me vuelco en el trabajo, distrayéndome de vez en cuando por la vitalidad que parece irradiar de Cassia, que es la única cuya luz no parece ahogarse aquí, en este lugar inhumanamente oscuro a pesar de que es capaz de cerrarse en banda ante el sufrimiento de otros.

De repente, entiendo el simbolismo de la mariposa en su cobertor: el cambio, la belleza. La capacidad de ocultarse en un lugar oscuro, con un futuro incierto y luego renacer de una manera completamente distinta.

Cassia me mantiene siempre cerca de ella. Me incluye en sus planes, comparte todo conmigo, excepto sus adoradas barras de chocolate.

Comprendo lo que significan para ella una noche, cuando se supone que todos duermen y la escucho levantarse y encender una linterna. Entonces ella se deja caer en el suelo y llora en silencio mientras observa atentamente un montón de papeles que luego aprieta contra su pecho: las envolturas de los dulces que le trae su hermano.

No me levanto. No doy muestras de haberme dado cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, de lo que he descubierto, porque sé que es orgullosa y no soportaría que alguien la supiera débil. Allá afuera ella tiene a su propia Cressida, a su propio Castor. Una persona por la que ella daría la vida misma. Entiendo lo que es extrañar a alguien y tener que conformarse con retazos.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella se levanta y devuelve las envolturas a su escondite. La escucho llorar durante un rato hasta que el silencio se instala de nuevo en la habitación y al día siguiente finjo que no me doy cuenta de que tiene los ojos hinchados.

Dejo de juzgarla cuando Marlee le pide que comparta sus dulces y ella se niega. Dejo de pensar que las cosas son demasiado fáciles para ella.

No lo son. No lo son para nadie.

**.X.**

El tiempo empieza a volar. Me sorprendo cuando descubro la gran cantidad de muescas que he hecho en la pared. Los días pasan rápido, la gente viene y se va. Ya sea porque son reasignados a nuevos roles, como ir a servir al Centro de Entrenamiento ahora que, presumiblemente, se acercan los Juegos del Hambre o bien porque los accidentes aquí abajo son comunes. A veces escuchas los chillidos y sabes, sin lugar a dudas, que alguien más ha muerto, que alguna otra habitación está de luto esta noche.

La gente resbala y se cae. Los grupos olvidan consultar los horarios de la evacuación de aguas negras y tiene la mala suerte de estar en los ductos en el momento equivocado. Algunos, como Leto, deciden que no vale la pena llamarle vida a esto que tenemos y deciden utilizar sus propios recursos para salir de su miseria.

Me ha tocado rescatar unos cuantos cadáveres.

Dejo de contar las semanas y me concentro en los meses.

Pasa un año y otro y otro.

Tres años después de mi llegada a este lugar, perdemos a Marlee. Su artritis hace que sus huesos le jueguen malas pasadas y un día apoya mal el pie y resbala. Su tibia sobresale de la carne, como un palillo cubierto de sangre y a pesar de que hacemos lo que podemos, no conseguimos arreglarla.

La herida se infecta y Cassia y yo debemos encargarnos de repartir nuestro tiempo de tal manera que nadie note, allá arriba, que Marlee no está cumpliendo con su labor. Son días agotadores. Noches largas en que Cassia y yo nos turnamos para velar por Marlee mientras ella duerme en medio de delirios ocasionados por la fiebre. A veces ella grita, un sonido chirriante que me hace pensar en cadenas siendo frotadas contra cristal. Le colocamos paños con agua fría para intentar combatir la temperatura que ocasiona la infección, pero no sirven de gran cosa. Necesitamos medicinas pero aquí nadie va a dárnoslas.

Pensamos en aprovechar una de nuestras entregas de productos de limpieza para colarnos en el apartamento de alguien y robar medicinas, pero decidimos que es demasiado arriesgado y que, de todas formas, resulta improbable que alguien tenga medicamentos tan especializados como los que necesitamos para Marlee.

Termina sabiéndose de todas maneras: unos Agentes de Paz que han caído en una patrulla sorpresa escuchan los sonidos que emite Marlee y la encuentran semiescondida en nuestra habitación escondida. Cuando regresamos, nos amenazan a Cassia y a mí con mandarnos a un pelotón de fusilamiento si volvemos a ocultar información como esta, pero no nos hacen daño.

Ella simplemente asiente y luego se encoge de hombros. Uno de los hombres carga a Marlee, que está en los huesos debido a su enfermedad. Se la llevan y no me queda suficiente optimismo en el corazón como para pensar que ellos están deseando que se recupere, simplemente la conducen a un lugar en el que no estorbe.

La mujer, cuyas canas parecen haberse multiplicado desde la muerte de Leto, nos observa suplicante, con su rostro encendido por la fiebre, mientras Cassia sujeta mi brazo, para evitar que yo me abalance sobre los Agentes de Paz que hablan de Marlee como si fuera un perro enfermo que debe ser sacrificado.

Sin embargo no hago nada, porque aún valoro lo suficiente mi vida como para saber que nunca ganaré si me enfrento a estos dos hombres.

Y así pasamos a ser solo dos.

**.X.**

Dejo de hacer muescas en la pared. Ya no tiene caso. No saldré nunca de aquí sin importar cuanto tiempo pase.

Arriba seguro que ya nadie me recuerda. ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuánto valgo?

Cassia se mantiene estable, como siempre. Un día regresa con tres nuevos avox. Un hombre de edad madura y dos chicos, sus hijos. No me molesto en preguntarles cómo se llaman porque será demasiado doloroso el perderlos a ellos también.

Me enfoco en cumplir con mis cuotas y mis horarios. Como mi comida cuando tengo que hacerlo, duermo cuando tengo que hacerlo, trabajo cuando tengo que hacerlo. Paso el resto del tiempo contemplando el techo. Imaginando la manera en que presentaría la vida aquí si esto fuera uno de los cortometrajes que Cressida, Castor y yo montábamos juntos cuando íbamos a la universidad.

Un primer plano de la linterna, un plano general de la habitación, un acercamiento al cobertor de mariposa de Cassia.

Comer, dormir, comer, trabajar, comer, dormir, comer, trabajar, comer, dormir, trabajar, comer, dormir, comer, trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, trabajar…

Ya nada tiene sentido.

**.XI.**

Mi rutina se desploma el día en que pierdo a Cassia.

No consigo entender lo que ha pasado. Simplemente estábamos durmiendo, como siempre, cuando escuchamos los ruidos. Me despierto dando un salto, seguro de que los mutos del Capitolio me han encontrado, pero no. Son sonidos humanos. Pisadas, gritos, órdenes que mi cerebro no consigue procesar.

Ocasionalmente escucho los gemidos de dolor que ahora relaciono con los avox.

Finalmente, los agentes llegan a nuestra habitación. Nos hacen alinearnos contra la pared y estudian nuestros rostros, ladrando órdenes que mi cuerpo se apresura a cumplir pero mi cerebro no logra explicarme. Veo el rostro asustado del hombre cuando los agentes los revisan a ellos, buscando algo que no logran encontrar.

Consultan nuestros registros de entregas y murmuran cosas entre sí, asintiendo, replicándose cosas el uno al otro.

El pánico me recorre. La muerte parece ser el común denominador en nuestro grupo y me aterroriza la posibilidad de que Cassia o yo seamos los siguientes.

Al final, uno de los Agentes la toma a ella de sus cortos cabellos, con tanta violencia que la escucho soltar algo parecido a un gemido.

Me muevo hacia delante de manera automática, recordando el críptico mensaje de su hermano el día en que nos presentó: "tal vez puedas cuidar de él y luego él se encargará de cuidar de ti. Puede ayudarte"

Debo hacerlo. Cassia es todo lo que me queda, lo que me separa del olvido absoluto. La única persona que aún es capaz de decir mi nombre utilizando el deletreo en señas que ella misma se ha encargado de enseñarme. No puedo perderla. No puedo.

En cuanto doy el primer paso uno de los agentes me empuja hacia atrás con violencia mientras el otro zarandea a Cassia, haciendo que sus dientes castañeteen. Le grita algo, algo sobre traición y revolución. No lo comprendo. ¿Traición a quién? ¿Revolución contra quién? Lo único que hacemos es dejar los productos de limpieza en los apartamentos y volver aquí. El único momento en que Cassia sale y no está conmigo es cuando va a ver a su hermano y él le entrega sus chocolates.

Hago una pausa en el pensamiento. ¿He visto a Cassia comiéndose alguna vez sus chocolates? La he visto guardar las envolturas y llorar sobre ellas. Esconder los paquetitos rectangulares con celo y saltar como un cable de alta tensión cuando alguien se acerca al punto en que los esconde. ¿Es eso de lo que habla el agente? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Cassia? ¿Qué clase de mensajes se ha pasado con su hermano para ser una amenaza?

Doy otro paso hacia ella. El puño del agente se estrella contra mi rostro y me hace ver estrellas.

Cassia grita o al menos lo intenta. No salen sonidos humanos de su garganta. El agente sigue gritando ordenes, exigiendo una confesión que no llega. Me recuerda mi propio interrogatorio, cuando me prometieron clemencia a cambio de una confesión. No pude dárselas. No era cierto todo cuanto ellos decían. Un pitido se instala en mi oído derecho cuando él descarga otro golpe, esta vez con su porra, contra mi cabeza.

Caigo de rodillas e intento, desesperado, levantarme. Tengo que protegerla, tengo que salvarla. Por favor…

Otro golpe y mi mirada se emborrona, tornándose roja. Siento la sangre bajar por mi rostro. Lo último que consigo ver antes de desmayarme es el rostro desesperado de Cassia y el cobertor con la mariposa azul siendo pisoteado por los agentes.

**.XII.**

Alguien se encarga de curar mis heridas. No estoy seguro de quien. Tal vez sea el hombre o alguno de los chicos. Ellos salieron libres de daño. No infringieron nuevamente la ley y no trataron de salvar a su amiga de lo que se le venía encima. Fueron más listos que yo.

Me dan una semana antes de ponerme a trabajar de nuevo. Y lo hago sin chistar.

Por las noches me aferro al cobertor de Cassia, empapado con mi sangre y sucio por el barro que han dejado los agentes en ellas. La mariposa luce terrorífica ahora, salpicada de sangre que prueba que pude morir pero no lo hice. Que Cassia estuvo aquí pero ya no lo está.

No llego a saber qué ocurrió con ella. No hay nadie a quien pueda preguntárselo.

Me muevo como un autómata, imitando a las personas que me rodean. Mi mente se anestesia y una parte de mi, muy pequeña, teme que la paliza que me dieron cuando intenté protegerla a ella me haya afectado el cerebro. Sin embargo las heridas se curan y yo salgo adelante. Ahora completamente solo.

No me relaciono con nadie. Me cuido de ir a hacer amigos porque todos los que he hecho aquí abajo terminan muertos, enfermos o algo mucho peor.

Espero pacientemente a que llegue mi muerte. Ya no debe tardarse.

**.XIII.**

No me sorprendo el día en que el Agente de Paz llega, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría relacionándome, de alguna forma, con el crimen de Cassia y eso haría que vinieran a ajusticiarme a mi también.

Lo que me sorprende es que me llame por mi nombre.

Pollux.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que escuché ese sonido que, por unos instantes, no soy capaz de responder a él. El hombre lo repite…. Y lo repite de nuevo, con evidente irritación

Una ancha sonrisa se extiende por mi cara.

Cuando él se da la vuelta, convencido de que se ha equivocado, lo detengo con un silbido y me apunto el pecho, dibujando en el aire las letras que componen mi nombre y volviendo a tocarme el pecho. Es el mío, es mi nombre, soy yo… Era yo… al menos eso creo.

Una profunda tristeza me invade. Él me mira con curiosidad y asco mezclados a partes iguales, pero de todas maneras me dice que lo siga.

Lo hago, aunque sea solo por la posibilidad de volver a escuchar el sonido de mi nombre. Torcemos a la derecha y empezamos a ascender, ascender y ascender. Él saca de vez en cuando un objeto electrónico de su bolsillo y consulta una especie de mapa antes de girar en las bifurcaciones como si temiera perderse.

Mi corazón se agita y casi espero estar equivocado, porque creo que mi corazón no podría resistir esto, pero seguimos subiendo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, _la puerta, _él saca un papel del interior de su traje y empieza a leer:

"_A través de la presente se le concede libertad bajo el pago en metálico de su deuda para con la sociedad de Panem. Aunado a sus años de trabajo el pago de la suma de…_"

Dejo de escuchar en ese momento. ¿Libertad? ¿Ha dicho libertad? Lo miro con los ojos como platos, sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

¿Será posible?

Él saca una llave electrónica de su bolsillo y la desliza por el lector, que emite un pitido admitiendo la autenticidad del dispositivo. La puerta se abre y veo a mi hermano al otro lado.

Me tambaleo hacia adelante cuando mis piernas cobran vida propia y me lanzan hacia el frente y de no ser por los brazos de Castor, habría acabado estrellándome de cara contra el suelo.

–Pollux- dice él- Pollux, Pollux, Pollux.

El sonido parece una canción y deseo que él siga repitiéndolo por siempre.

–Vayamos a casa- dice entre lágrimas mientras me abraza con más fuerza.

Aunque hubiese podido hablar, no habría encontrado una palabra lo suficientemente buena como para expresar la manera en que eso me hacía sentir.

**.XIV. **

La luz es tan brillante que me hiere los ojos, pero aun así lucho por mantenerlos abiertos. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pude ver el sol! Las lágrimas se deslizan cálidas y silenciosas por mis mejillas. Me siento como un condenado a muerte que recibe un indulto a último minuto.

Siento la mano de Castor cerrarse sobre mi hombro. Cubro su mano con la mía y le doy un apretón.

–Lamento la tardanza- me dice él con cansancio- Nos tomó un buen tiempo el reunir el dinero suficiente para traerte a la superficie. No tienes buen aspecto, pero te prometo que te pondrás mejor.

No le respondo, no solo porque sé que él aún no entiende el intrincado lenguaje en señas que he tenido que aprender para sobrevivir, sino porque el brillo del sol sobre las relucientes superficies acristaladas de los edificios se me antoja el espectáculo más hermoso del mundo en este momento. Tanto que no soy capaz de despegar la mirada para contemplar el rostro de mi hermano.

Él parece entenderlo, porque no me presiona. Se queda ahí, a mi lado, mientras yo lloro por haber recuperado la luz y el calor del sol.

Froto entre mis manos el deshilachado cobertor de Cassia, mi único compañero en las solitarias noches que he pasado en los últimos meses. Pienso en la mariposa, en la renovación, en el cambio… en el miedo de tener que vivir en la oscuridad para transformarte en algo completamente nuevo. En el valor que se requiere para poder hacerlo.

Despego mis ojos del cielo y del sol, solo por un segundo, para comprobar que la mariposa azul de Cassia sigue aquí, conmigo, recordándome porque debo tener valor y esperanza a pesar del miedo. El destello azulado de las alas resulta suficiente para hacer que crea que realmente me encuentro aquí. Vivo, a salvo… cambiado, fortalecido.

Soy un criminal, o al menos eso cree la gente. Soy un avox, lo más bajo que se puede caer en el Capitolio. Soy un hijo, un hermano, un amigo.

Soy Pollux, me han quitado mis palabras, a mis amigos, pero no han podido despojarme de quien soy. Y por ahora eso parece ser suficiente para mí.

Sigo siendo yo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaa! Bueno, empiezo diciendo que esta no era mi historia para el intercambio (Feliz Navidad de nuevo, JSLaws) peeeeero soy de la política de que nadie debería pasar su Navidad (o cualquier intercambio en realidad) sin su regalito, así que como por circunstancias externas tu Amigo Secreto no pudo traer la historia a tiempo, traté de darte una pequeña compensación e hice un esfuerzo para crear este fic para ti, Hikari.<strong>

**Nunca, hasta ahora, había escrito una historia sobre Pollux y creo que al personaje lo pasé de largo en la saga, de hecho posiblemente de no ser por ti y tu afición por él, nunca habría pensado demasiado en el buen avox camarógrafo. Espero que la historia te haya gustado. Ya sé que es algo triste, pero es que las circunstancias de vida de él así la hicieron. Espero haber compensado un poco con ese final esperanzador. **

**Aquí en Costa Rica quedan aún unas cuantas horas del día de Navidad, así que en teoría te lo estoy entregando el 25 de diciembre, aunque sé que los husos horarios no son colaboradores con nuestra amistad y tú estás durmiendo en este momento XD. **

**En fin… que tengas un fin de año maravilloso, ya sabes que te quiero. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
